Let's Just Push Larxene in Front of a Bus
by Alli Elizabeth
Summary: Larxene is horrible. Anyone who argues needs brain-surgery. Anyway, this was written for my best friend. Please be nice! Axelxoc Axeloc and a little Demyxoc on the side.
1. What a Jealous Cow

(A/N: "Allix" is said like "Alex". "Xakra" is said like "Zack-ra", so "Xak" is the same as "Zack".)

"You're staring again, Xakra," your best friend tells you.

"I know."

She laughs, "That means stop."

"But he's so hot..." you pout.

She shrugs, "Yeah, and he'll still be hot when you see him in Algebra next period."

You sigh, "Fine." You turn your attention to the papers in front of her, "What'cha readin' Allix?"

"The lyrics to Dem's new song. He asked me to read through it for him."

"Hm." Your eyes start to drift again.

"Xak."

Your eyes snap back, "Sorry."

"I don't get why you just stare at him. Why not go talk to him? I mean, you have THREE classes with the guy; don't you talk then?"

"Yeah, but I like staring at him. He's _REALLY_ nice to look at."

She laughs again, "I don't even need to tell you how stalker-ish that sounded."

"Aah, but you love me and my stalker-ish-ness," you say, smiling widely.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

You grin, "Time for Algebra!"

Allix smirks, "Funny, I thought you hated math..."

You poke your tongue out at her, give her a hug, and grab your stuff before heading to your math class.

Allix laughs for the third time, but gets her things and goes off to find Demyx.

You get to the classroom a little early, for some not-so-strange reason, and take your seat by the window.

After about thirty seconds, Larxene walks in, throwing a dirty look your way before sitting two seats in front of you.

You glare at the back of her head, wishing she would just spontaneously combust.

"Hey, Xak."

You turn to the left and find the very subject of your stalker-ish-ness. You smile, "Hey Axel. How's it going?"

"Eh, it's going," he replies, sitting at the desk next to you.

While he gets his books out, you look forward at Larxene, who's glaring daggers at you.

Smirking inwardly, you just wave with an innocent smile.

She scoffs and turns back around.

You snicker and get your math stuff out of your bag.

"Hey, did you finish that last sheet for Chemistry?" Axel asks you.

You chuckle, "Lemme guess; you didn't?"

He shrugs with a slightly sheepish smile, "What can I say? Chem just isn't my strong-suit."

"School isn't your strong-suit," you remark, getting the paper out and handing it to him.

"Hey, I'm acing Phys. Ed. That's something," he defends, starting to copy the answers he's missing.

"Jock," you mutter.

"Nerd," he counters.

You just laugh and shake your head, "Very original."

"I know, ain't I funny?"

As the rest of the students file in and the bell rings, the teacher gets up and starts the lesson. Thus, another day begins.

* * *

You wait outside the door for Axel at the end of the period.

He comes out and hands you the paper with a smile, "Thanks; I owe you."

You roll your eyes, "You say that every time I let you copy homework. As always, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in Chemistry," he says, waving over his shoulder.

"See ya." You stare after him for a few seconds before turning to go find Allix down the hall.

As per usual, you find her at her locker, talking to Demyx with a smile on her face. With a sigh, you walk up to them, "Hey guys."

Allix hugs you, and Demyx grins, "Hiya Xak." Allix pokes you, "So? How was math?"

You shrug, "Same as usual, but I think Larxene's on the verge of murdering me."

"Nice!" she says with sarcastic enthusiasm. "You want I should make her disappear with my ninja-ness?"

"What, are you a mafia-ninja now?" you laugh.

"She's multitalented," Dem comments, Allix nodding in agreement after shutting her locker.

You laugh again, "Nah, that's okay. I'll deal with it myself."

"Fair enough," she says. The three of you start off for English. "So, who're you gonna ask to the dance?"

You blink, "...Dance?"

"The Sadie-Hawkins dance, Xak. Ya know, girls ask the guys?"

"I know what Sadie-Hawkins means. I just didn't know there was one coming up." You smirk at her, "No doubt you already have a date."

Demyx drapes his arm over her shoulders, "She's covered."

Allix grins at you, "So what about you? I mean, I bet I know who you _want_ to ask..."

You narrow your eyes at her, "Shush."

"Oh, come on! Will you PLEASE ask him to go with you!?"

"No! I don't even _like_ school dances!"

"Hmm... Ya know, not only would you get to go with you-know-who, you'd get to see the über-pissed look on Larxene's face," she reasons with a smirk.

This gets the gears turning in your head. "Hm... that is a good point..."

"And plus, you think he's hot in general? Imagine that in a tux."

And now the gears are spinning in overdrive. As you start to daydream, Allix's laughter brings you back. "NONONONO!! Stop tempting me, you conniving pixie!"

"But now you sorta-kinda-really wanna ask him, riiiight?"

You sigh, "Shut up." You all walk into the classroom and take your seats in the back: you on the far right, Allix on your left, and Demyx on her other side.

She snickers for a few seconds, but then has a completely serious look on her face. "Just think about it, okay? Besides, if you don't, you know Larxene will. And you and I _both_ know that you'll feel miserable then." She says all this with both sympathy and persuasion in her tone.

The teacher walks in with the bell and starts class.

Aside from the note-passing between you, Allix, and Demyx, you pretty much keep to yourself for the period. You sit there spacing out, considering all the things your best friend had pointed out. By the middle of the class, you've come to a conclusion: she's right. You do want to go to the dance with Axel, and you will feel horrible if Larxene asks him instead. Sighing, you write a new note to Allix.

-I'm going to ask him.-

When she reads it, she smiles and writes a response before sending it back.

-Want me to go with you? I can be moral support. :) -

You look at her and nod, knowing you'll be nervous as HELL.

She silently mouths "After class", so you nod again. She grins, obviously happy that you're going through with this.

You take a breath to calm yourself, mentally praying that you won't regret this. The rest of the class goes by at an _agonizingly_ slow pace, and when the bell rings, you all but jump out of your seat and gather your things.

Allix and Demyx hug good-bye before the former follows you out of the classroom and down the hall towards Axel's locker. "Relax, Xakra. You can do this," she tries to reassure you.

You sigh, "I hope so." When you can see him getting his stuff, you start to smile, only to stop short and have Allix run into you.

"What? What's wrong?"

You just stare, "...Look."

She follows your gaze and murmurs, "Oh..."

Axel's finished exchanging his books and is talking to Larxene, who's smiling at him. Larxene says something, Axel nods, then she grins and walks away.

You feel your heart drop, "Allix?"

"I'm on it," she says, then speed-walks towards him.

You lean against a locker and watch as they talk.

After a minute or so, Axel turns and heads to his next class, and Allix comes back towards you. She sighs, "Larxene just asked him to the dance. ...I'm sorry, Xak."

Your heart starts to sting and hurt fills your eyes. "Thanks, Allix. ...C'mon, let's get to History."

She follows obediently, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You're both silent on the way to History class; Allix because she's worried about you, and you because you're too depressed to talk about it just yet. You walk in without a word and take your seats.

* * *

You sit at the table in the Chem. lab, staring absently down at the incoherent graffiti-scribbles on the marble surface.

"Hey Xak," comes his voice for the second time today.

You turn, giving him a convincing smile, "Hey Axel."

He smirks, taking the stool next to you. "Last class of the day, finally. Gotta love Fridays..."

You nod, "Yeah, I can't wait to get home and sleep."

The teacher hands out a new sheet for everyone to do after collecting the one you all did for homework.

"So, will I see you at the dance tomorrow night?"

You shake your head, "Nope. I'm not going."

He looks surprised, "Why not?"

You shrug, "Allix and Demyx are going together; I don't want to go by myself."

Axel blinks, "Wait... you _don't_ have a date?"

You shake your head again, "Why, you thought I did?"

He looks away, like he's thinking about something. After a few seconds, he mutters, "That bitch..." He seems pretty ticked.

You stare at him confusedly, "Um... Axel?"

"Larxene said you were going with someone," he elaborates.

"...While I _completely_ agree with you that she's a bitch, what does that have to do with it?"

He chuckles, "She said that so I'd be her date tomorrow night."

"Ooooooh... WAIT, WHAT!!?" you spaz, getting the attention of just about everyone in the classroom. You blush bright red when they start snickering and hide your face behind your paper.

Axel laughs slightly, "I told her I was hoping you'd ask me, so she made something up about you having a date already."

"..." You peek at him over your paper. "...You really wanted to go with me?"

He nods, "Still do, but only if you want me to. I've always thought you were pretty cool."

Your blush still flaring, you put your sheet back on the table, revealing your smile. "That sounds great. And thanks, you're pretty cool yourself." A thought hits you then. "But what about Larxene?"

He smirks, "Let me handle her, 'kay?"

You nod, "Okay." And you both get to work after that, mostly because the teacher's starting to glare at you.

* * *

You open your locker and start packing up your homework stuff. You're about to close it when someone taps your shoulder from behind. You turn and grin when you find Axel there, but frown once you get a good look at him. "What happened?" you ask, examining the nice red spot on his left cheek.

He shrugs, "I told you I'd handle telling her off, so I did."

You wince, "She slapped you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but it's not that bad," he says, gingerly touching his face while trying not to flinch.

You smile up at him in his taller-than-you-ness, "Thanks, Axel." You go up on your tip-toes and kiss his non-afflicted cheek.

He grins somewhat goofily, "Uh, anytime Xakra." He holds out a hand to you, that smile still stuck to his face.

You take his hand, allowing him to lead you out of the building. Tomorrow night will be amazing, you're sure of it...


	2. She Just Doesn't Quit!

You take a deep breath, smoothing out your black dress.

Allix chuckles, "Nervous?"

You nod automatically, staring at the doors absently.

"I am too. Just be yourself; have fun."

You look at her weirdly. "Why are _you_ nervous?"

She subconsciously tugs at her teal-colored dress. "This is the first time I've come to a dance and actually had a date. I don't really know what I'm doing."

"That makes two of us..." you mutter.

She smiles, "You told me he said it himself; he likes you. You'll be fine."

"...Well, you'll be fine-_er_, you joke for the sake of argument.

She laughs, "Oh, damn." After a pause, she sighs and prompts, "Come on, let's not keep them waiting."

You nod. "Yes, let us grace everyone with our presence." Feeling slightly more positive, you both step forward and through the doors.

The music is loud, but not overpowering. Lights flash in all sorts of colors around the room. Most people are dancing, but some are talking to each other at the tables or along the walls.

Allix taps your shoulder and points to the right.

Following the gesture, you see what she's pointing at and smile.

Demyx and Axel are leaning against the wall, talking about something, and both are dressed in a tux for the event.

You feel yourself start to phase out until Allix laughs.

"You've got all night to stare at him, Xak. Let's get over there first."

You bring yourself out of la-la-land, though the smile sticks. "Okay." You start towards them, Allix at your side.

They turn when you get close, grinning almost instantly.

Demyx leaves the wall and hugs Allix, no surprise. "You look amazing..." He then turns to you, "And so do you, Xakra."

You start to blush, but Axel responds, "Hitting on my date in front of your girlfriend, Dem?" He smirks at you and lays his arm across your shoulders. "Guess I can't blame you."

At your bright red face, Allix laughs and tells Demyx, "Come on, let's leave them alone for a while. You wanna dance?"

He nods, taking her hand. He says over his shoulder, "See ya in a while, guys."

Once they're out of sight, you look up at Axel. "The tux works for you."

"Really? I didn't think I fit the part, ya know?"

You laugh a little, "You look great. I'm definitely the luckiest girl at this dance."

"Then I guess that makes me the luckiest guy," he flirts.

You bite your lip to keep from laughing again. "If you say so." You notice him staring past you at something, so you follow his line of vision. You glare, "I can't believe she still came."

Larxene's at the opposite wall, talking to _Tyson_.

You roll your eyes, "What stalkers..."

" 'Stalkers?' Where's the plural coming from?"

"The guy she's talking to. His name's Tyson; he's been hitting on me for weeks," you admit.

Axel starts glaring, too. "You never mentioned that..."

"He's just annoying. It's not a big deal."

"Still, you can never be too careful." His arm slips around your waist. "You'd better stick with me, just to be safe."

You smirk, "No arguments here."

He chuckles. "Then I won't be the only one enjoying it." He leads you to the table he and Demyx had left their jackets on.

Once you put your own coat on a chair with your bag, you take another glance at Tyson and Larxene.

"Hey, don't worry about them," Axel says. "Let's just have a good time." His confident smirk is hard to argue with.

Deciding to save yourself the trouble, you simply nod. "Okay..."

"Good." He looks over at the dance floor as the music slows down. Smiling now, he holds his hand out to you.

You smile shyly back and take his hand, allowing him to lead you towards the sea of people.

He stops somewhere near the center and pulls you close to him, his hands resting lightly on your hips.

You put your hands on his shoulders and start swaying with him to the music.

Axel smiles at you again. "You okay? You seem kinda... tense."

You glance off to the side. "Just nervous, I guess."

"Why?"

You shrug slightly, "It's not like I do this often..."

He chuckles, "I don't see why." He then adds, "You don't need to be nervous, Xak. Just go with it."

"Easy for you to say," you remark with a smirk, only making him laugh. A wolf-whistle draws your attention to your right.

Allix is smirking at you while dancing with Demyx about ten feet away. She winks at you with a sly look before turning back to her beau.

Axel chuckles again. "You're blushing."

"...So?"

He tugs you closer and whispers, "Relax."

Even though you're pretty sure your blush just got worse, you rest your head on his shoulder and try to loosen up.

"See? Not so hard, is it?" he teases.

"Guess not," you murmur in reply. You let the music wash over you, drowning your senses until you and him are all that's left. But then, of course, the DJ announces that he's starting the requests, and the song changes to some mosh music.

Axel steps back and smirks down at you, "Feel better?"

Grinning, you nod and glance at the DJ booth. "You up for some moshing?"

"Always," he answers, like it's a known fact. Axel then takes your hand and leads you through the mess of teenagers.

~.*.*.*.~

You all but fall into your seat, more than slightly out of breath. "For a high-school dance, that was a pretty intense mosh pit."

Axel laughs, following your action. "I dunno how Allix and Dem are still out there."

"I do; they have unreal energy. You've seen them after a couple of sodas." You grab your bag and check your phone, relieved to find you haven't missed any calls. "Can you hand me Allix's bag? I'm gonna check her cell."

He complies, passing you the small purse.

You fish around a little, then finally pull out her cell phone. You sigh when the screen flashes "1 Missed Call". "Five bucks says it was her mom."

He laughs. "I know better than to take that bet."

You smirk, but go ahead and check the number. "Well would ya look at that? It was her mom."

"You gonna go find her?"

With a nod, you set the phone down and get up again. "Be back in a minute." You head towards the crowd again as more mosh music comes on. You pick your way through the chaos, searching for either Allix's teal dress or Demyx's mullet; there'd be no mistaking that hair. After nearly being thrown to the floor, you spot your friends near the DJ. 'They _would_ be all the way up there...'

As you start forcing your way up there, someone's arm wraps around you, keeping you from moving your own arms. Before you can protest, their hand slaps over your mouth. The next thing you know, you're being pulled towards the doors. You try to fight, but your obviously male captor doesn't even waver. You see Axel still sitting at the table and try to scream, anything to make him look up.

It all proves to be in vain, and to make matters worse, you spot Larxene sauntering towards him. After that, the door swings closed, and you're pushed against a wall. You finally look the guy in the face, only it's not someone you expected.

Allix's P.O.V.

I follow close behind Demyx as we try to escape the mini-mosh pit on the dance floor. I laugh when we finally stumble out. "That was crazy!"

Demyx stops to catch his breath. "No, those guys next to us in there were crazy! They kept trying to crowd-surf!"

"Oh, come on, that was funny!" I notice him staring towards the tables. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why is Larxene at our table?"

My gaze snaps over there, eyes widening out of confusion and surprise. Axel looks annoyed, and Xakra's nowhere to be found. "This can't be good..." I start towards them, my mind whirring with possibilities.

"Allix, wait a sec!" Dem calls, catching up to me easily.

"No, something's wrong! You and I both know Larxene's _at war_ with Xak! Now she's chatting up Axel and Xak's not there; she's up to something!" I try to convince him.

He sighs. "Can you at least not cause a scene? Another thing we both know is that you can be pretty dramatic when you're upset or mad..."

"If she did something to get between them, she'll get a scene and the sequel." I stop behind Larxene. "Excuse me, I think you're at the wrong table."

She turns around to glare at me and looks like she's about to yell, but Axel cuts her off. "Where's Xak?"

"Wasn't she with you?" I ask in return, worry spiking in the back of my mind.

"She said she was going to tell you your mom called. Didn't you see her?"

"No... Did you?" I ask Demyx, who shakes his head with a frown.

Larxene scoffs. "She's probably with that Tyson kid. He's been staring at her all night."

Axel's eyes bug out and he gets to his feet. "I should've gone with her!" He runs off after that.

"C'mon, Dem, let's look for her," I prompt.

"Why couldn't you mind your own business?" Larxene asks me with a pointed look. "You're just as bad as your annoying wimp of a boyfriend!"

Before Demyx even has a chance to argue, I snatch up a glass of soda and empty it all over the front of Larxene's dress. "Just because you don't have a great guy doesn't mean you can rag on girls who do! Leave Xak and me the hell alone!" With a huff, I turn back to Dem. "I'm gonna go check the girls' room just in case. Go help Axel search, okay?"

He nods, slightly caught off guard. "Sure. ...Allix," he takes me by the arms gently, "we'll find her. It'll be okay."

As Larxene runs off shrieking, I sigh and answer, "I hope so." With a reassuring peck on the lips, we go our separate ways.

Back with Xakra

You try to pry his hands off of you, but he grabs yours and holds them against the wall. You grit your teeth, trying not to show how painful his grip is. "Get off me, Tyson!"

He sighs. "I can't believe you turned me down for that womanizing jerk. I'm trying to do you a favor, here."

"How the hell is practically kidnapping me doing me a favor!"

"He's just going to use you, Xakra! Why can't you see that? I know you're better off with me!"

You continue to struggle. "I don't like you! I wouldn't be your girlfriend whether I were with Axel or not!"

Tyson growls, "Then I'll make you like me."

The door flies open, and a second after, Tyson is on the ground holding his face.

You stare wide-eyes at your savior as his worried eyes land on you. "Axel..."

He gently takes you by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, just... shaken up," you explain. Your eyes drift to Tyson as he starts to stand up.

Axel gets between you and him, watching the boy carefully.

"What are you doing here! Larxene was supposed to keep you busy!" he yells, covering his swelling eye.

Your jaw drops. "SHE WHAT!"

Axel glares, "Explain."

"Larxene said she'd distract you so I could get to Xak!"

You clench your fists. 'I can't believe that with would go this far...'

The red-head growls. "Get outta here before I give you another black eye to match!"

He looks about to argue, but gulps nervously when Axel cracks his knuckles. He sends a leering glance your way. "You'll wish you'd listened to me. You'll see..." he mutters, then darts outside.

Axel sighs and turns back to you. "...You sure you're okay?"

You nod, "Thanks. I really owe you, Axel. If you hadn't shown up... that could've been really bad."

He shrugs with an almost unnoticeable smirk. "I know how you can repay me."

You fight with yourself to keep from grinning, having a pretty good idea of what's coming. "Do tell."

He slips his arms around your middle, slowly pulling you closer. "You could allow me the honor of making you my girlfriend," he says almost jokingly.

You laugh slightly, "That's an honor? And that didn't sound like a question to me..."

Smirking again, he brings one hand up to brush your cheek. "Xakra?"

"Yes?" A coy smile spreads across your lips.

He tilts your chin up. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Still fighting back an insane grin, you rest your hands on his shoulders and practically whisper, "Of course."

Genuinely smiling now, Axel pulls you right against him and seals the deal with a kiss. He presses his hands to your back, keeping you as close as possible.

You respond right away, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

To your surprise, he's the one who breaks the kiss. "As much as I'd love to keep this up, Allix is still worrying about you."

You pout slightly, but see his point. "Fine..."

He chuckles, "Don't worry; we'll continue later on."

"I'll hold you to that," you vow, letting him lead you back to the dance by the hand. You spot Allix and Demyx near your table and, even from a distance, you can tell that Allix is freaking out.

Axel laughs, "You'd better go tell her you're alive."

Nodding, you let go of his hand and hurry over, trying to sneak up on her. You're about to poke her when Demyx spots you.

"Xakra!" he exclaims, causing Allix to spin around.

She grins, "You're okay!" and glomps you.

You sigh, "Thanks, Dem. Way to ruin it."

Allix releases you and immediately asks, "What happened!"

You take a deep breath, "Well, Tyson dragged me out into the lobby and started yelling about how I should be with him instead of Axel. I'm pretty sure he was going to kiss me or something, but-"

"But I stepped in and scared him off," Axel finishes, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder.

You smile, "My hero," and peck his cheek.

Allex coos, "Aw, that's so sweet."

"YOU!" a shrill voice yells.

You turn and find Larxene advancing on Allix.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THIS DRESS WAS! YOU RUINED IT!"

Allix's hands clench into fists. "Keep yelling in my face and I'll ruin something else.

You hear Axel mutter, "Or I will..." causing you to shake your head. "If you or Demyx get into it with her, you'll get in a lot of trouble," you warn.

Larxene scowls, "I'm not scared of you!"

You can tell Allix is about to snap, so you step in. You grab a glass of water off the table. "Hold still; I have an idea I want to test." You then dump the contents of the rather large glass over Larxene's hair.

She half-screams as the water ruins her hair and drips down her face and shoulders, taking her makeup with it.

You sigh. "Damn, I thought she'd melt..." Your joke gets the others to laugh, along with a few other kids watching nearby.

Looking angrier than ever, she jabs a finger in your face. "I'll get you for this, you bitch!" she screeches, then storms out.

The other kids who'd been watching start clapping, yelling their approval. You notice that most of them are girls.

Allix pouts and turns to you. "No one applauded when _I_ did it..."

You shrug, "Maybe you're just not as cool as me."

"If that means I won't get stalked by creepy guys like Tyson, I'll take it," she decides.

"What about creepy guys like Axel?"

"Hey," said pyro interrupts. "I thought you liked it when I stalked you."

"I do. I'm just making sure Allix doesn't."

Allix laughs. "I already have a stalker, and I'm keeping him. Axel's all yours, Xak," she assures you, smiling broadly when Demyx pulls her close to him.

"Yes!" you cheer.

Axel chuckles at your outburst and wraps his arms around you. "Someone's excited."

"You have no idea," you murmur, going up on your tiptoes to kiss him.

He meets you halfway, ignoring Allix's excited "squee".

"FINALLY!" she yells.

When you pull away, Axel smirks down at you. "I'll say."


End file.
